Traditionally, in the area of computer graphics, tessellation has been used in conjunction with primitives to be rendered. For example, tessellation may be used to convert primitives into structures suitable for rendering. However, current techniques for performing tessellation have been associated with various limitations.
For example, hardware tessellation may have restrictions such as maximum primitive expansion limitations, which may necessitate dividing the primitive into smaller primitives before applying tessellation. Thus tessellation may require a special model representation before it can be efficiently used. Having different representations of the same model may not be desirable in many cases. Further, the divided primitives of model used with tessellation may require additional attributes interpolation and storage, which may considerably increase the overall size of an original non-tessellated model.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.